quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber P. Bear
Amber P. Bear is Herbert's younger sister who loves lollipops and doesn't hate penguins. She tags along with Herbert ever since he was defeated in the Battle of Doom. How she managed to find him is currently unknown, and apparently she and Klutzy are best friends. For some reason, she wears a wig all the time. Amber often makes the LEEPB's plans fail, because she wants the other bears to be nice to the penguins. Background Amber was born in Frankterre in 2000, 12 years after Herbert was born on the North Pole, and 9 years after their parents were banned from the Arctic Kingdom. She visited Herbert along with Polarkin at least once before the Battle of Doom, and it is known that they got lost at least three times. She didn't pay very much attention to where they were while they were going to the LEEPB headquarters in Club Penguin, so it is currently unknown how did she manage to find Herbert after the Battle of Doom. The story of how Amber found Herbert after the Battle of Doom Herbert was walking in the forest near the LEEPB HQ. "Curse those Ever Pestering Fools! The battle lasted shorter than I expected!" Herbert kicked a pebble off the snow. Klutzy simply clicked his agreement. Herbert sat on a nearby log and sighed. When will he finally get his way? Suddenly a rustling in the forest caught his attention. "H—hello?" Herbert asked nervously. Klutzy scuttled up on Herbert's head, afraid of what would pop out. "Big brother!!!" A voice familiar to Herbert cried out, and suddenly Herbert found himself on the ground being hugged to pieces. "I found you!" "Amber?" Herbert said, dumbfounded. "How did you get here?" He stood up and carried Amber on his shoulder, along with Klutzy. "That doesn't matter right now. But YAY I FOUND YOU!!!" Amber squealed happily. She hugged her big brother again, this time Herbert hugged her back. "I missed you so much Amber..." Herbert told his sister. "Me too, big brother." Amber replies. "Now C'mon, let's find a new cave." Biography After finding Herbert after the Battle of Doom, Amber was invited by Herbert to join the LEEPB. She joined. However, soon after that, Herbert and the other bears realized that inviting Amber was a mistake, as she often makes their plans fail, because she wants thems to be nice to the penguins. During Operation: Blackout, Amber, like the other members of the LEEPB, didn't help Herbert, because some days earlier, they had stolen a plane and flown away to visit Herbert (and Amber)'s parents, and they didn't return before Blackout was over. During Operation: Puffle, Amber also didn't help Herbert, because Herbert had stolen a plane ticket and sent Amber away to visit their parents, so she wouldn't spoil the plans of the LEEPB. Personality Amber's personality is the exact opposite of Herbert's personality. She is not evil, doesn't like to destroy things and she doesn't hate penguins. Involvement She is involved in some of the LEEPB's evil plans, but not many of them. Herbert often tells her to go somewhere else (like the Pizza Parlor) while the other bears are going to attack the EPF, because Amber often makes their plans fail, because she wants the other bears to be nice to the penguins. Sometimes, Amber tells Herbert and the EPF about Norbert's plans. Gallery File:AmberSignature.png|Amber's signature. File:Bzzt.png|Herbert and Norbert fighting for Amber's affection. Trivia *Her name is not Ambert. See also * Klutzy * Herbert * Norbert * Herbert's Family Category:Polar Bears Category:Quackerpingu's Articles